Celebration Orlando
thumb|300px|right| Die Star Wars Celebration Orlando oder kurz SWCO war eine Star Wars Convention, die vom Donnerstag, den 13. April bis zum Sonntag, den 16. April 2017 zum 40. Geburtstag von Star Wars in Orlando, Florida, USA veranstaltet wurde. Programm Donnerstag *11:00-12:30 Uhr (17:00-18:30 Uhr) – 40 Years of Star Wars *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – 40 for 40: Highlights from Four Decades of Star Wars Collectibles *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – The Rated NA Podcast *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – Hasbro *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – S.T.E.M. Star Wars *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – We Are a Legion: The Star Wars Costuming Clubs’ Leadership Panel *12:30-19:00 Uhr (18:30-01:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Rebels Theater *13:00-14:00 Uhr (19:00-20:00 Uhr) – The Making of the Star Wars Visual Encyclopedia *13:30-14:15 Uhr (19:30-20:15 Uhr) – Smooth Talkin’ With Billy Dee Williams *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Dave Filoni: Animated Origins and Unexpected Fates *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – PodCRASH with That Chris Gore *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – The Growing Galaxy of Women’s Star Wars Fashion *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Meet the 501st Legion *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Road Squadron: Building a Carfighter *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – StarWars.com: A conversation with Dan Brooks, Editor and Senior Writer of StarWars.com *14:30-15:30 Uhr (20:30-21:30 Uhr) – I’ll Take Droids for $500, Obi-Wan: An Intergalactic Game Show *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Radio 1138 *15:00-16:00 uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Rancho Obi-Wan with Steve Sansweet *15:15-16:00 Uhr (21:15-22:00 Uhr) – Ian McDiarmid: Tales from the Dark Side *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Food and Fandom: Star Wars Recipes *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Spinmaster: BB-8 *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Authentics Autographs *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – The Music of Rogue One: Analysis with David Collins *16:00-17:00 Uhr (22:00-23:00 Uhr) – Doug Chiang: The Production Design of Rogue One *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Coffee With Kenobi *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Food Collectibles *16:45-17:45 Uhr (22:45-23:45 Uhr) – Uncle Milton *17:00-18:00 Uhr (23:00-24:00 Uhr) – Chuck Wendig: A Small Group of Characters Can Change the Whole Galaxy *17:00-18:00 Uhr (23:00-24:00 Uhr) – Rancho Obi-Wan with Steve Sansweet *17:00-18:00 Uhr (23:00-24:00 Uhr) – Meet the Mandalorian Mercs *17:30-18:30 Uhr (23:30-00:30 Uhr) – Disney Parks & Star Wars Merchandise *17:30-18:30 Uhr (23:30-00:30 Uhr) – Star Wars 365: Fact & Fiction *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Collectors’ Cast *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Display and Advertising Collecting *18:30-19:30 Uhr (00:30-01:30 Uhr) – Collider Jedi Council *18:30-19:30 Uhr (00:30-01:30 Uhr) – LGBTQ+ in the Galaxy Far, Far Away *19:00-20:00 Uhr (01:00-02:00 Uhr) – Meet the Celebration Art Show Artists *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – PopMinded by Hallmark *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Tarkin’s Top Shelf *20:00-21:00 Uhr (02:00-03:00 Uhr) – Droid Building 101 Freitag *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – Rendezvous Point: The Military of Star Wars *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Fan Girls; Star Wars Geek Girls *11:00-12:30 Uhr (17:00-18:30 Uhr) – Star Wars: The Last Jedi *11:00-15:00 Uhr (17:00-21:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Portfolio Reviews *11:00-17:30 Uhr (17:00-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Rebels Theater *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Changing Education with Star Wars *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – The Art and Packaging of Vintage Star Wars Toys *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – Saber Guild: Anatomy of a Fight Scene *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – Delilah S. Dawson: Always Shoot First: How to Start Your First Chapter With a BANG (or a pew pew pew) *13:00-14:00 Uhr (19:00-20:00 Uhr) – Designing the LEGO® Star Wars™ Galaxy – the design and development of LEGO Star Wars construction toys with Rob Johnson *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – The Making of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Small Talk with Warwick Davis *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Displaying Your Star Wars Collection *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Full of Sith *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Ladies of the Legion: A Woman's Guide to Star Wars Costuming *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Timothy Zahn: 101 Ideas in an Hour *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Mattel *14:30-16:00 Uhr (20:30-22:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Collectibles Update with Lucasfilm’s Brian Merten *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – The Star Wars Funko Pop! Vinyl Explosion *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Movie Trivia Schmoedown: Witwer vs. Napzok vs. Campea *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Fangirls Going Rogue *15:15:16:15 Uhr (21:15-22:15 Uhr) – StarWars.com: A conversation with Justin Bolger, Social Media Strategist for Lucasfilm *15:30-17:30 Uhr (21:30-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Portfolio Reviews *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Star Wars University: Behind the Scenes in the Audiobook Recording Studio *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – The Heroines of Star Wars *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – How to Start Podcasting Like a Jedi Master *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Lucasfilm Publishing Writers’ Roundtable *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Original Props and Costumes *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Extreme Droid Building *17:00-18:00 Uhr (23:00-24:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Comics in the Classroom *17:30-18:30 Uhr (23:30-00:30 Uhr) – Mark Hamill’s Tribute to Carrie Fisher *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Abrams Books Presents: The Art of Star Wars '' *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – ''Star Wars Collecting: Social Media & Networking *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Inside the Force *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Obscure Character Face-Off Strikes Back! *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Fantasy Flight Games: Star Wars Tabletop Games *18:30-19:30 Uhr (00:30-01:30 Uhr) – Jason Fry: Learn From My Mistakes *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Inside Star Wars Insider *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – The Life & Times of Han Solo *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Mighty Marvel Geeks *19:30-23:55 Uhr (01:00-05:55 Uhr) – Special Celebration Screening: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story and Star Wars: A New Hope Samstag *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – Down and Dirty Mandalorian Armor *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – The Force of Fan Fashion *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – The Rogue Squadcast *11:00-17:30 Uhr (17:00-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Rebels Theater *11:00-12:30 Uhr (17:00-18:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Rebels Season Four Sneak Peek *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Sith Lord Support Group *11:15-12:15 Uhr (17:15-18:15 Uhr) – Underground Toys: Upcoming products/collectibles *11:30-13:30 Uhr (17:30-19:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Portfolio Reviews *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – 501st Legion: Costuming in a Galaxy Far, Far Away *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – 40 Years Later: Star Wars Original Film Memorabilia *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – The Resistance *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – We Love Rebels *12:45-13:45 Uhr (18:45-19:45 Uhr) – Jordan Hembrough: Thoughts on the future of collectibles *13:00-14:00 Uhr (19:00-20:00 Uhr) – Del Rey Books *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Hallmark Star Wars Collectibles *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Black Girl Nerds Podcast *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Prop Building on a Galactic Scale *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – Anthony Daniels: 40 Years with Threepio *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – LEGO: Star Wars collectibles and play time *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr9 – History of Droid Building *14:00-18:00 Uhr (20:00-24:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Portfolio Reviews *14:30-15:30 Uhr (20:30-21:30 Uhr) – The Galaxywide Premiere of Star Wars Battlefront II *14:30-15:30 Uhr (20:30-21:30 Uhr) – Behind the Scenes of the Cantina *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Fandom Awakens Radio: 40 Years of Star Wars Homecoming *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Star Wars at the Movies: Vintage Theatrical Advertising and Collectible Ephemera *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Of Mice and Medical: The Other Droids of Star Wars *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Christie Golden: Things I Hate But Learned to Do—And So Can You! '' *15:30-17:00 Uhr (21:30-23:00 Uhr) – ''Star Wars Celebration Championships of Cosplay *16:00-17:00 Uhr (22:00-23:00 Uhr) – Funko: A Q&A *16:00-17:00 Uhr (22:00-23:00 Uhr) – Marvel Comics Presents: Star Wars *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Minute *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – A Star Wars Collector’s Journey *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – Star Wars and Disney Parks: A Galaxy in the Making *16:30-17:30 Uhr (22:30-23:30 Uhr) – These Are Not The Writers You Are Looking For: Bloggers Discuss Writing About Star Wars *17:00-18:00 Uhr (23:00-24:00 Uhr) – The Art of Japanese Star Wars Vegetable Carving (Episode III) *17:30-18:30 Uhr (23:30-00:30 Uhr) – Hasbro Star Wars *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – This Deal Is Getting Worse All The Time '' *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – ''Fakes and Scandals *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – The Rebel Legion Costuming Community: Rebellions are Built on Hope *18:00-19:00 Uhr (00:00-01:00 Uhr) – Star Wars In Character *18:00-23:55 Uhr (00:00-05:55 Uhr) – Special Celebration Screening: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. '' *18:30-19:30 Uhr (00:30-01:30 Uhr) – ''A Unifying Force: Keeping Fandom Safe & Welcoming *19:00-20:00 Uhr (01:00-02:00 Uhr) – Smuggler’s Revenge: Kyle Newman and a Galaxy of Voices *19:00-20:00 Uhr (01:00-02:00 Uhr) – Inside Maz’s Castle: Designing the Unknown in DK Star Wars Books *19:00-21:00 Uhr (01:00-03:00 Uhr) – Collecting Track Swap Meet and Social *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Skywalking Through Neverland *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Whose Line is it, Alderaan? *19:30-20:30 Uhr (01:30-02:30 Uhr) – Space Narrative: Storytelling in Star Wars Games Sonntag *10:15-11:00 Uhr (16:15-17:00 Uhr) – Spinmaster: BB-8 *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – 501st Legion: Bad Guys Who Do Good *10:30-11:30 Uhr (16:30-17:30 Uhr) – Costuming With Flagship Eclipse *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Behind the Scenes with LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Inside the Magic *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Doug Chiang Master Class *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – These Are the Droids You’re Looking For *11:00-12:00 Uhr (17:00-18:00 Uhr) – Rebel Reunion! *11:00-17:00 Uhr (17:00-23:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Rebels Theater *12:00-12:45 Uhr (18:00-18:45 Uhr) – Bounty Hunting for Exclusives *12:00-13:00 Uhr (18:00-19:00 Uhr) – The Making of The Star Wars remake! - a fan film *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – ESPN Presents Star Wars: Evolution of the Lightsaber Battle *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – John Jackson Miller: Writing for Comics: Star Wars Edition '' *12:30-13:30 Uhr (18:30-19:30 Uhr) – ''Star Wars Action News *13:00-13:45 Uhr (19:00-19:45 Uhr) – Collecting Star Wars — A Singaporean Perspective *13:00-14:00 Uhr (19:00-20:00 Uhr) – Hamill Himself *13:30-14:30 Uhr (19:30-20:30 Uhr) – The Galactic Academy: Judge Us By Our Size, Do Not! *14:00-14:45 Uhr (20:00-20:45 Uhr) – Time Travel to Vintage Toy Factories Around the World *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Report *14:00-15:00 Uhr (20:00-21:00 Uhr) – Star Wars Musical Trivia *14:00-15:30 Uhr (20:00-21:30 Uhr) – Star Wars Celebration Tattoo Competition *15:00-15:45 Uhr (21:00-21:45 Uhr) – Star Wars Collecting in Argentina *15:00-16:00 Uhr (21:00-22:00 Uhr) – Women in a Galaxy Far, Far Away *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – Star Wars is Forever II (2017): A Fandom Homecoming, A New Beginning *15:30-16:30 Uhr (21:30-22:30 Uhr) – First Order Transmissions *16:00-16:45 Uhr (22:00-22:45 Uhr) – From Star Wars to Rogue One: Unique Promotions from Spain *16:00-17:00 Uhr (22:00-23:00 Uhr) – Celebration Orlando Closing Ceremony Weblinks *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Livestream Day 1 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Livestream Day 2 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Livestream Day 3 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Livestream Day 4 *40 Years of Star Wars Panel *Mark Hamills Tribute to Carrie Fisher *Star Wars The Last Jedi Panel *The Heroines of Star Wars Panel *John Williams surprise concert *Ray Park prepare to be Mauled Panel *Dave Filoni Animated Origins Panel *An Hour with Mark Hamill Panel Beiträge zu diesem Thema *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Jedipedia-Livechat Day 1 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Jedipedia-Livechat Day 2 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Jedipedia-Livechat Day 3 *Star Wars Celebration Orlando 2017 Jedipedia-Livechat Day 4 Quellen *starwarscelebration.com Kategorie:Reale Veranstaltungen